User blog:Homosursussus/Incorporating Wasteland
For those of you who may not be aware Wasteland was the great granddaddy of post apocalyptic cRPGs. The team that created this game lead by Brian Fargo would go on to make the game Fallout after legal issues prevented Interplay from making a proper Wasteland sequel. As Fallout became successful as a franchise in it's own right Wasteland faded from a lot of gamers memories. As many of you know recently Wasteland has been revived on Kickstarter. This project is being manned by many of the same people that worked on Fallout titles with most of the original Black Isle team working on this. Given the strong connection Wasteland has had to the fallout series and the original Fallout creators involved, we need to find a way to bring Wasteland fanon to Tranquility Lane. As the sequel gets hyped and eventually released interest in this long lost cousin to fallout will rise to a level we have not seen since the late 80's and we want to be in a position to facilitate creative writers wanting to create Wasteland fanon. I'm making this a blog post because I want community feedback on this, as a big internet family we need to pool our opinions together on the best way to accomplish this. ---- If you're unfamiliar with Wasteland here are some helpful links to catch you up to speed. Revisiting the Wasteland Our own Wasteland wikia site Helpful guide for anyone that wants to replay the games ---- Now if we wanted to bring Wasteland into TL there are a few ways that me and OP discussed doing this but this is by no means our only options. That's why I want community feedback. 1. We could try and find a way to fudge Fallout canon and make everything work in the same universe. This is one way to do things and it's certainly a very simple solution in theory. It wouldn't require any special actions on our part other than tweaking game canon which we already do for certain Fallout games. 2. Option 2 involves treating Wasteland like a divergent timeline and give the game series it's own universe. We could create a template which would clearly state Wasteland fanon article at the top of the page and a Wasteland category tag at the bottom. This approach is a little more complicated but it doesn't require any changes to Fallout game canon. I know other sites have divergent timelines but I don't want you to think of those. The principle is the same but this Wasteland divergence approach will have much more attention and effort put behind it and it will be as professional as the rest of the site. Things are separate but there's still a synergy between the two game fanons as authors for either can go back and forth and write for each with no barriers. This is probably my favorite option. 3. Option 3 isn't something that I'm considering but it needs to be discussed as it's the elephant in the room. One way of doing this is to make a separate Wasteland fanon site and not worrying with it. I disagree strongly with this approach because I do not want to divide us up into multiple sister sites. This would kill any potential synergy a revived interest in wasteland could bring us. A new site will struggle to get writers at first and things will likely get neglected. This option has the highest chance of failure as we are trying to build a new community from scratch. If we kept it here instead our existing community would be invaluable in helping get things running initially. That's why I'm against the idea of a separate site but the idea needed to be discussed. Those are three options with two I really like over the last. However, as we are a community here I want to hear from you and what you'd like to see done. I know we have people out there with bright ideas. If you got an idea that you think is better than these three say something and let your voice be heard. This will work best if everyone is involved and contributes their input. This is a big proposal so we need input on this idea. Homosursussus 17:57, April 10, 2012 (UTC) Category:Blog posts